Simplemente desagradable!
by Viosil Uab
Summary: En su primer año en Hogwarts, Sirius es plenamente conciente de cuanto odia a ese tal Remus Lupin. MPWW era, Slash? Lo que dicte sus conciencias XD. Oneshot


N/A: Un mini fic que no llega a drabble y sin muchas pretensiones XD, escrito ahora mismo, tras unos veinte minutos de aburrimiento e insomnio XD 

No olviden horrorizarse con mis otros fics, mañana o pasado nuevo cap de "Propiedad Privada", para Moonlight sin fecha, fines de la próxima semana, tal vez la siguiente si ando malo de ideas XD.

Saludos!

Viosil Uab

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling...tambien bebí mucho café...yo le hecho la culpa de esto XD

1 2 3

**Sencillamente desagradable**

Sencillamente no le quedaba duda alguna, Remus Lupin era nada más ni nada menos que el chico mas estúpido y desagradable que hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocer.

No es que con sus once años Sirius hubiera conocida a mucha gente, o que hubieran vivido en el mismo dormitorio por poco más de mes y medio...pero Lupin era sencillamente desagradable!

Aunque aún no terminase de descifrar cual era la causa, odiaba todo cuanto tuviera que ver con su compañero de cuarto, desde sus pequeñas ojeras, pasando por esa cicatriz en su mano izquierda, sus brillantes ojos de un color miel...que sin duda era bastante anormal e incluso su sedoso, pero sin duda alguna, repulsivo cabello castaño claro.

Pero no solo era su aspecto, nooo...por que también tenía esas costumbres _tan_ molestas:

Donde quiera que fuese tenía un libro en su mano izquierda (la derecha es su mano para la varita), siempre se quedaba levantado hasta muy tarde, leyendo tras los doseles de su cama, iluminándose con _lumos_...y aunque la luz técnicamente no llegase a su cama, no dejaba de molestarle.

Parecía poder darse cuenta cuando es que recibía carta de sus padres (Aunque teniendo en cuenta que poco menos de la mitad eran vociferadoras, no era una cualidad muy asombrosa), y tras eso no pararía de mirarle con ojos apenados y de preguntarle si se encontraba bien o si necesitaba algo, además, siempre que estuviese nervioso se mordería el labio obligándolo a sentir un _desagradable_ cosquilleo en el estomago.

Y para colmo de males, acababa de dejarlo en ridículo en encantamientos...bueno, técnicamente solamente consiguió hacer el encantamiento _Wingardium Leviosa_ antes que él...pero sin duda hubo mucha mala intención en eso, por que nadie, y digo NADIE, podía realizar encantamientos mejor que él!

Le encontraba despreciable, más ahora, estando solo en el corredor del séptimo piso, pues tras correr como un loco para alejarse lo más posible de Lupin no había notado sus cordones desatados y cayó de manera nada ceremoniosa, raspándose las palmas de las manos que comenzaron a ponerse coloradas y sangrar diminutas gotas...Merlín como _odiaba_ a Remus Lupin!

Lo odiaba, si es posible, aún más en este preciso momento, mientras se formaban pequeñas lagrimas por el dolor en sus manos y escuchaba el suave caminar de alguien que venía en su ayuda, inclinándose ante el con ojos dorados reluciendo con preocupación.

- Estas bien, Sirius? – Preguntó mientras veía al chico de pelo negro incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, haciendo esfuerzo para no realizar acción alguna con sus manos.

- Si – Contestó bruscamente – Oye! Que estas haciendo! – Gruñó mientras el de pelo castaño tomaba una de sus adoloridas manos entre las suyas, y tratando de ignorar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas

- Revisando tus heridas – Dijo con calma y una sonrisa bondadosa mientras sus manos frías traían alivio a la carne palpitante – Puedo curarlas con un encantamiento simple...

- No...no es necesario – Murmuró Black tratando de liberar su mano, tratando de ignorar el tacto de los delicados dedos, mirando al piso, a ese fascinante piso de piedra medieval, mil veces mas atractivo que aquellos ojos dorados que eran tan...raros...

- No seas estúpido Sirius – Exclamó sin dejar de sonreír, mientras sacaba su varita y con un murmullo y unos cuantos movimientos veía cerrar las lastimaduras de manera limpia – Así esta mejor, no?

El de pelo negro se limitaba a mirar sus manos se sentía normal de nuevo...cuando menos hasta que Remus volvió a tomarlas con las suyas y se dispuso a mirarlas de cerca.

- Si...parece que cerraron bien...todavía duele? – Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con un gesto indescifrable

-...No...gracias Remus – Murmuró de nuevo, sintiéndose un tanto vació mientras el otro se ponía de pie con una sonrisa, dejándolo en el frío piso de piedra.

O cuando menos así fue hasta que, sin dejar de sonreírle, volvió a ofrecerle su mano.

Sirius lo miró, ojos grises taladrando los do color dorado, y, tras unos momentos tomó la mano, incorporándose con su ayuda, y sintiéndose, momentáneamente completo.

Era posible entonces, razonó Sirius con rostro severo y un incipiente sonrojo, que Remus Lupin no fuese _tan_ malo...

Fin


End file.
